Love in the Holy Land
by Madame Beret
Summary: This is basically an alternate ending to Robin Hood series 2 finale with lots of romance between Djaq/Will Robin/Marian and Allan/Kate OC
1. Chapters 1,2,3

Love in the Holy Land Love in the Holy Land

_This is set just after the dramatic series 2 finale_

**Chapter one – Bad Leg**

Marian groaned. "Djaq?" she asked the Saracen girl by her bed.

"No," Djaq replied from across the room, "I'm over here."

But Marian didn't, she was too deep in her dream, her nightmare. She tossed and turned, calling out to various gang members. Djaq shook her gently and she woke up.

"Djaq, Djaq I hade that dream again," she was hot and sweaty but she felt something cool on her forehead. It was a damp cloth that the girl by her bed had put there.

Djaq muttered a few words in Arabic and the girl left.

"Djaq it was that nightmare where Guy stabbed my stomach and I died in Robin's arms. It was awful!" Marian started to cry; she'd been having the same nightmare for the 2 months, ever since Guy had attacked her leg with a sword after pouring her heart out to him. She had collapsed into Robin's arms, having just arrived, and then it went black.

By the time she woke up the gang had decided to return to England without her, she was to return her leg was healed. She'd stayed behind with Will and Djaq in their capable hands (well, Djaq's!). But the wound was worse than Djaq had first thought. But, after 2 long months, she was finally better.

"Can I try again today?" pleaded Marian. Djaq just nodded. The previous day Marian had tried to walk on her leg but had only crumpled into Will's arms. She was desperate to walk again. The sooner she could walk, the sooner she could go home, to England, to Robin, _her _Robin.

"Maybe, if you feel well enough"

"I do!" cried Marian, and to show how well she felt she sat up defiantly and swung her legs out of bed. Djaq sighed and reached for Marian's hand knowing that Marian wouldn't give up. Marian pushed Djaq's hand away; she wanted to do it by herself. She took a deep breath and stood up. The pain was considerably less than the day before. She took this as a sign of encouragement as she took a shaky step forwards, towards England

**Chapter 2 – Foursome**

Djaq sent a message ahead to the rest of the gang to let them know that they were on their way back home. She sent the message with her most trusted pigeon: Lardner (with his ring)

The message read as follows:

_Marian's leg is better and she can walk again._

_We on our way back to England; we should be there in a few weeks. We can't wait to see you again, and Marian is especially looking forward to seeing Robin!_

_The four of us will see you soon!_

_Love_

_Marian, Will and Djaq_

The message was short and to the point, after all, he's only one small bird!

When Robin received the message he was thrilled and set about making the camp more 'woman friendly'. But one thing was bothering him. In the letter Djaq had said 'the four of us will see you soon'. What did she mean the four of them?

He even asked the gang, but they didn't have any idea either. He dismissed it as a mistake, but Djaq was normally so accurate!

Allan even made the crazy suggestion that Marian might be pregnant!

After about 2 weeks of travelling and a lot of sand in her mouth Marian could finally see the outskirts of the forest! All this walking had meant that her leg was completely healed and she had a nice big scar!

When the camp came into sight she ran, so did Will. Djaq lagged behind a bit holding her sides.

Robin embraced Marian in a tight hug and inhaled her sweet scent. It was a little masked by sweat but still there.

"Djaq," Robin suddenly remembered the odd message and picked it up from a chest near by, "This was odd! What's up with 'the four of us'?"

Djaq blushed, "I was waiting for you to ask! I'll tell you tomorrow; I need to talk to Will first and it's late. I think we all need some sleep first"

The next morning Marian was the first one up so she set about making breakfast.

"Morning sunshine!" Robin yawned, "So, now we have a woman to cook!"

Marian scoffed, "You've always had Djaq"

"Hey," Will spoke up, "She's not the type to cook and clean"

They were silent for a minute before all three of them broke into laughter. This seemed to wake everyone else up, except Djaq. Will went to wake her up but she wasn't in her bed.

"Robin, Robin," the panic was rising in his voice, "Robin it's Djaq: she's gone"

"Relax," he reassured his friend, "like you say 'she not the type to cook and clean', she can take care of herself"

"She shouldn't have to, that's my job now"

"Whoa!" Marian had to stick up for her fellow woman, "Just because she's a woman that doesn't mean she can't look after herself, I manage ok. Why do people always treat women as invalids?"

Before either man could fall any further under her wrath Djaq staggered in looking a little pale. Will rushed to her side to help her. The panic was rising again.

"Get off me, I can walk! I've just spent two months teaching Marian how!" At least her sense of humour was fine, so she must be ok.

"You ok?" Allan took a more laid back approach to the subject

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit of morning sickness," no sooner had she finished her sentence than she clapped her hand over her mouth.

The entire gang looked at her wide eyed, especially Will.

**Chapter 3 – Robin's jealousy **

"But, we only did it once," Will tried to whisper but the entire gang heard

"That's all it takes!"

Djaq was beaming so Will decided he was happy too, he was gonna be a dad.

Robin didn't seem to respond to the news; secretly he was jealous. He wanted to be a dad and he didn't think he could watch one of his best friends do it before him.

Marian saw him looking sad and walked up to him. In an instant she knew what was wrong, she was feeling similar. But like Robin she had too much pride to admit it.

She lead him away and hugged him, she looked over her shoulder to see Allan walking away in the other direction. The other 2 were congratulating the couple.

"So," Much sighed, "Does this mean you're gonna get married too?"

Out of sight Allan slumped even lower.

Will looked at Djaq. Djaq looked at Will. They were both silent.

"Well," Will started but tailed off.

"It's up to Will I suppose" Djaq hinted subtly

"Um," Will walked over to Allan hoping to ask for his advice but Allan only walked further away.

Will was genuinely confused as to his friend's sudden dislike of him. He attempted to talk to him but Allan just blanked him so Will gave up and returned to his love.

Djaq was ecstatic at her new pregnancy but felt that Will was afraid. And he was, but he was also excited. He swept her up in his arms suddenly knowing how Robin felt when he was with Marian. Each felt safe in the other's arms, like there was no other person in the world.

Robin decided that yet again an early night was best. Djaq was sleeping for two, Will was tired after the eventful day, Much was always tired, John needed to save his energy Allan needed to clear his head and where better place than bed?

As for him and Marian…he had a plan.

He lay in bed looking like a sad puppy with his deep brown eyes. Marian came up to him and hugged him. He slipped his hand up her shirt and to his surprise, she let him. He had her approval and that was all he needed to continue.

It was the best few minutes of their lives and they wanted it to go on forever, but they were both tired and felt it was time to go to sleep. They did so in each other's arms

The next morning Allan went to wake them up. He had always been a fan of practical jokes so he decided to pull back the covers. He did so and felt sorrowful. He wanted to be like that with Djaq. He carefully replaced the cover and hurried back to the gang.

A few minutes later Marian and Robin joined them, but Allan couldn't meet their gaze and discreetly backed away from them.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Much got straight to the point

"Um," Robin truly didn't know

"Can't we raid somewhere?" Marian begged

"Like where? The sheriff is playing it cool, he's lowered taxes and is doing nothing wrong. The people are fine so…" he trailed off

"Well, then we should build up our supplies"

Much smiled, "of food!"

The gang laughed at Much, never with him. But they all seemed to be in agreement.

As the gang mounted various horses Will turned to Djaq,

"Stay here, there might be trouble"

"I'm good with trouble!"

"Yes, but you have to look out for 2 people now, I'd kill myself if you got hurt but if the baby got hurt as well…" he shook his head, not wanting to think about it

Djaq sighed, she knew how he felt but she didn't want to get left out just because she was with child.

Robin suddenly noticed the absence of his friends, Marian followed his gaze. In an instant they both knew how the other 2 felt. Marian felt for Djaq, and Robin for Will. Marian knew Djaq deserved to come with them but to her surprise Djaq turned around and headed back to camp. Marian followed her, thinking 'us girls have to stick together!'


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Chapter four**

Marian also wanted to look after Djaq and check that she really was happy that she was pregnant.

Robin didn't seem to mind Marian staying behind, he was pleased. Recently he had been feeling really protective of her. He was especially worried that Guy would get to her; he was all to glad that Djaq would be looking after her. Will was pleased that Marian would be looking after his Djaq.

"So, it's just the two of us" Marian said to Djaq

"Yes, I guess so" Djaq wasn't sure what Marian was implying so wasn't sure if she wanted to go along with it.

"So, you're going to have a baby?"

"Um, I hope so"

"Hope so? Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I just hope nothing goes wrong. I could get an illness or something, I hope I don't"

"Oh, don't worry, you won't! And even if you do, you can always cure yourself"

For some reason that made Djaq feel better. Then again, Marian always seemed to have that effect on people, especially Robin. Djaq felt like she could trust Marian, maybe that's why she did what she did. She told Marian everything.

"I'm so scared!"

"Scared! Why?"

"I don't want a child, he'll remind me of my brother and I just want to forget that he ever…" Djaq trailed off as she felt the tears welling up. Marian stood up and hugged her.

"Thanks," sniffed Djaq, "Sorry. I just miss him. Anyway, if I saw a little child running around I'd think of us as children. I also don't want to have to leave the gang, but I can't raise a child here in the forest, it's just not right"

Marian thought about what Djaq had just said. 'I can't raise a child in the forest, it's just not right'. She knew in her mind that she agreed but in her heart she thought it didn't matter where you raised a child, so long as it's loved. And that's when she realised how much she wanted a child, she was jealous of Djaq. And it made her feel awful, but she couldn't help it. She knew that Robin wanted it too; she'd seen it in his eyes when Djaq had made her announcement. At that moment she made a promise to herself, she promised that'd she'd give Robin the one thing he wanted most in the world; she'd give him a child.

She looked up and saw that Djaq had dried her eyes and was looking altogether better, even happy.

"Well, I think you can raise a baby anywhere! Besides, you'll have the entire gang to help you"

Djaq smiled, she knew that Marian was right!

Robin and his gang walked back from their day of rounds. Will looked for Djaq and Robin looked for Marian.

They spotted them both sitting by the warm fire, they both had their hands on Djaq's lower abdomen.

"Will!," Djaq called out to him, "Will come here and feel the baby kick"

The entire gang rushed over to feel. Robin hung back a little. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to be reminded that Will was going to be a father and not him.

Marian and he had been trying for a baby for the last month or so, ever since Djaq made her announcement (Djaq is about 3 months gone) but nothing came of it. Robin still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell Marian _why _it wasn't working. He kept hoping that he was wrong and then Marian would get pregnant. But by now he knew that this was not the case.

He walked over to Marian and tugged at her arm like a child.

"What?" She asked, somewhat annoyed at being pulled away from Djaq's belly

"I need to talk to you"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it really can't" he looked worried and this didn't go unnoticed to Marian

"OK" she let him lead her away from the gang and deep into the forest.

Robin took a deep breath knowing that this could mean the end of their relationship.


	3. Chapter 5

'How much do you want a baby' he asked her

**I am sooooo sorry it's taken me ages to update this! I got VERY distracted by 'Office Romance?' I hope this makes up for it!**

'How much do you want a baby' he asked her

'More than anything' she replied. That only tugged at his guilt even more

'Then I guess you married the wrong man'

'Why? Because if you don't want children that's ok with me' which it wasn't, but she loved Robin and wasn't keen on letting him go so easily

'I do! That's what makes this even harder' he started to bite his nails, something he only did if he was really upset. She reached up and took his hand,

'Makes what harder? You're really scaring me Robin'

'I…I can't…I won't be able to,' he just couldn't say it.

'Are you trying to say that you can't father children?'

He nodded trying to hold back the tears as he explained himself,

'When I was in Acre I was leading an attack on the Saracen camp, not something I'm proud of, and I was hurt. Not enough to kill me, just to hurt me and ruin my life,' Marian listened intently, knowing what was coming, 'the man sliced me between my legs before running off. Much carried me to the infirmary. The doctor there saved me but said that my life came at a cost. Because of where the blow had been there was a high chance that I could never…' he trailed off. Marian finished for him,

'Never have children'

She hugged him tightly and they stayed in their embrace for a good few minutes.

'I'm sorry' he whispered into her hair

'A high chance, right?'

Robin pulled back and nodded slightly, not sure where this was going.

'So not a definite "no children"? So we can't give up, we've got to keep trying for a baby'

'I know but, what's the point? It's obvious to me'

'The great Robin Hood doesn't admit defeat. I didn't marry a quitter. Besides, trying is fun' a cheeky smile spread across her lips.

'Oh, I love you!'

He kissed her hard and before they knew it, they were trying again.

Meanwhile Guy and the Sheriff had arrived back at the castle. Vasey was fuming.

'We killed an enemy. JUST THE WRONG ONE!' his voice rang out causing even Guy to flinch. He was still hurting from stabbing Marian's leg.

'Who did we kill?'

'We? Well, _I _killed Carter. But you, you did nothing. I'm bored of you Guy. This is the second time you've failed me! Guards!'

2 men rushed in and bowed low,

'Take Gisborne to the dungeons'

Before he knew what was happening, Guy was being dragged down the hall to the dungeons. _What the hell just happened? _

**So, what do you think of Robin's bombshell?**

**And what's up with Vasey? Turning in his right hand man, that's mad even for him. No?**

**Tune in next time to find out**


End file.
